


Tony Stark's Guiomar

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Photomanip, and fanfiction, introduction of everyone's daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Tony Stark's dæmon.





	Tony Stark's Guiomar

**dæmon** /ˈdiːmən/ 

T O N Y  S T A R K  -  G U I O M A R

> “ _ **Blue jay** (cyanocitta cristata) - a person with a blue jay dæmon is generally an easy-going person who is able to turn situations around to their best advantage. Like the colorful bird the dæmon show a fierce and determined personality with a vibrant passion for life with energy and vitality in the human. Other shared traits are the curiosity, assertiveness and intelligence. We see these characteristics in the bird because it is fiercely bold against its enemies despite its smaller size. It is fearless when it comes to protecting its partner, young and territory. So too are those with the animal as their dæmon. They will defend their positions against adversaries who seem much more powerful than themselves - often with successful results. The bird also keeps the same mate for life, which is symbolic for endurance, patience and loyalty - these traits are likely show up in the human. The dæmon resonates truth, faithfulness and solidarity in their shape because of the trait to be vigilant in their tasks. It is common that the person has long-lasting bonds with friends, family and lovers. Blue jays are vastly curious, much like crows and magpies they can stop to peck at any shiny thing that catches their eye. The human will be equally curious, indeed they are always dabbling in new directions, gathering new insight, and slaking their curiosities. They tend to be a jack-of-all trades, knowing a bit about seemingly everything. This makes them fantastic trouble-shooters and quite resourceful, not to mention fascinating party guests_.”  
>  \- “The Guide to Dæmons”, Filipe Haulman

**  
** **Name** : Guiomar  
**Gender** : Feminine & Masculine  
**Usage** : Portuguese, Spanish, Arthurian Romance  
**Meaning** : Possibly derived from the Germanic name _Wigmar_ , which is formed of the elements _wig_ “war, battle” and _mari_ “famous”. In the medieval ‘Lancelot-Grail’ cycle he plays a minor role as a cousin of Guinevere, who banishes him after he becomes a lover of Morgan le Fey. In modern Portugal and Spain, it is a feminine name.

Guiomar was Tony’s brilliant vibrant gorgeous genius (Tony could go on with the adjectives about her) bird who always jabbered with him when he needed it and knew when to be quiet too, although the second rarely happened. When they were in the lab she liked to sit on his shoulder to peek at his work and point out the weak points while she jabbered with Jarvis and the other bots. Tony liked that it was never quiet in the lab, with the music and Guiomar in the other ear he was able to focus. Otherwise she enjoyed her freedom to fly as far as she could or taking a drink with Tony.  
  
But during and after the time in the cave Guiomar stayed close to him all the time. He woke up in the cave with her lying on his chest and espaced with her in a safe (as possibly in that situation) empty space in his suit. At first, she stubbornly denied that she had never stopped touching him after they had escaped. But soon after Tony had kept asking her she finally admitted to it but then didn’t want to tell him why. Tony got worried because she hadn’t flown in a while before he finally got her to tell him.  
  
“When we were in the cave and Yinsen had that surgery on you. You were mostly unconscious right?” Tony remembered some but was grateful he didn’t remember more. “I was too, but there were moments I could almost feel how you were like slipping away… It felt like I was getting thinner, like I was going to get smaller and smaller, slipping away until the dust-..”  
  
Tony couldn’t stand to hear more. He grabbed her in his arms as she burrowed in close as possibly to him. He couldn’t even imagine a existence without her, the better half of his soul.  
  
“Never again”, he promised them both. They would stay strong, together.  
  
It took a little while after that but soon she shrieked in joy when she was able to fly high up as fast as possible with Tony in the suit following her. Now the thing she liked the best was to fly with her Tony in the suit so they could fly together.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote from the book “The Guide to Dæmons” by Filipe Haulman is unfortunately not a real book (the author name is a play on the au's real author). But it's something I made from different websites' informations about spirit animals and their meanings. 
> 
> Also on tumblr: http://halelikehell.tumblr.com/post/177174959336/d%C3%A6mon-%CB%88di%CB%90m%C9%99n-t-o-n-y-s-t-a-r-k-g-u-i-o-m


End file.
